SOMETHING THAT HAPPEN IN MY HEART
by SexyBabyWolf
Summary: "Love is Frienship. If You can't be my friend, don't hope you'll be my love"/"Dengarkan umma Tao,umma memang adalah teman appamu.Tapi sama sekali bukan sahabatnya. Kembalikan dia dalam hidup appamu. Saat ini hanya itu yang umma inginkan. Bawalah kebahagiaan appamu yang menghilang".Warning: GS, OOC, start with crack, official at last. story about KrisTao couple. Happy Read.


SOMETHING THAT HAPPEN IN MY HEART

SexyBabyWolf

"Love is Frienship. If You can't be my friend, don't hope you'll be my love"/"Dengarkan umma Tao,umma memang adalah teman sama sekali bukan sahabatnya. Kembalikan dia dalam hidup appamu. Saat ini hanya itu yang umma inginkan. Bawalah kebahagiaan appamu yang menghilang".Warning: GS, OOC, start with crack, official at last. Story about KrisTao couple. _**Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for KTHS.** S_ebuah remake dari film yang masih dirahasiakan. Happy read.

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Chapter 1. She leave us

Author POV

Seorang yeoja kecil tampak masih menikmati dunia mimpinya. Dari luar kamar yeoja itu seorang namja tampan berusia sekitar 27 tahun berjalan menuju pintu kamar itu.

"Zi Tao, sudah siang chagi! Kajja bangun, kau harus berangkat sekolah!" namja tampan itu membelai surai lembut putrinya yang masih terlelap. Namun Zi Tao, yeoja kecil itu masih terlelap dan hanya menggeliat karena tidurnya terganggu.

"5 menit lagi nde, appa!" sahut Tao dengan suara manja dan memeluk gulingnya lebih erat.

"Tao, kau ingat tanggal berapa sekarang? Atau kita tidak jadi pergi piknik sore ini?" mendengar kata piknik membuat yeoja imut itu membuka matanya dan menatap polos appanya dengan wajah kantuk.

"Aigoo, anak appa yang paling cantik! Memang pukul berapa kau tidur semalam? Wajahmu sangat mengerikan dengan kantung mata seperti panda!" ucap Kris, appa yeoja kecil itu sambil memeluk dan menggendong putri kecilnya yang hampir berusia 8 tahun.

"Appaaa~ aku bukan panda, arraseo! Aku itu princess. Aku rindu umma~" rengek Tao dengan suara manja. Kris terdiam mendengar putrinya menyebut nama 'umma'.

"Tao-yaa, kalau nanti setelah piknik kita mengunjungi umma bagaimana?"

"Jinjja? Appa tidak bohong kan?" Kris menggeleng melihat senyum putrinya berkembang.

"Tentu saja tidak! Asalkan hari ini putri appa mau kesekolah dan belajar dengan rajin. Appa akan mengajak Tao bertemu umma hari ini!" Tao mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Kris memeluk dan mencium kepala putrinya sayang.

"Cha, sekarang mandi dengan halmoni nde!"

"Arraseoyo appa!" Kris berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah dimana ummanya tengah sibuk menata sarapan.

"Morning chagia! Bagaimana tidur semalam? Mimpi indah?" sapa nyonya Wu Yixing, ibu Kris lembut sambil mengambil Tao dari gendongan Kris. Tao mengulurkn tangannya dan berpindah pada gendongan halmoninya. Yeoja kecil itu tersenyum hingga eyesmile yang mirip seperti milik ummanya kini tercipta diwajahnya. Kris dan ummanya terdiam melihat eyesmile yang mereka rindukan itu.

"Eung, aku bermimpi bermain dengan umma dan appa di taman yang luaaaaas sekali." Tao menjawab sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tanpa yeoja kecil itu tahu, mata Kris memerah seperti menahan tangisnya. Sang umma yang menyadarinya langsung membawa Tao mandi. Meninggalkan Kris yang sudah runtuh pertahanannya. Airmatanya sudah turun tanpa tahu malu. Kepalanya tertunduk bersandar pada meja makan. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum seolah menyemangati Kris bahwa semua ini adalah takdir yang memang harus mereka hadapi.

"Kau kuat, Yi Fan. Tao sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini. Jadilah appa yang baik untuknya." Ucap Wu Jun Mien atau biasa dipanggil Joon Myeon, appa Kris. Namun, mereka lebih mengenal Suho daripada nama aslinya.

"Appa~ aku ingin menyerah dengan semua ini! Tapi aku sadar Tao masih membutuhkanku. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa dia selalu memutuskan semuanya sendirian? Apa dia sama sekali tidak menganggap jika…" Suho langsung memeluk putra sulungnya untuk meredam kata – kata yang mungkin bisa saja membuat Tao dalam masalah. Kris menangis sesenggukan dipelukan appanya. Ini adalah kesempatan Kris untuk menumpahkan segala emosinya dengan menangis sementara Tao bersama dengan halmoninya. Kris tidak akan pernah menangis maupun terlihat lemah didepan Tao, putrinya.

"Yi Fan, tenanglah! Dia sangat tahu jika kau menginginkan Tao saat itu. Jangan menyalahkannya untuk ini, arra!"

"Lalu kenapa appa dan umma tidak menahannya jika sudah tahu jadinya akan seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia appa! Aku mencintainya appa!" Kris semakin meraung dan memeluk erat appanya. Seakan tak ingin Tao melihat Kris dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, Suho mengajak Kris ke kamarnya sambil terus memeluknya.

Tao POV

Aku seperti mendengar appa menjerit. Tapi aku ragu apa itu benar suara appa. Appa tidak pernah menjerit seperti itu.

"Moni, apa itu tadi suara appa?" aku memandang moni yang mematung. Moni tidak menjawabku. Aku mengguncang tangannya dan akhirnya moni melihatku.

"Ada apa baby? Mian moni sedang melamun tadi.!" Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan mendengus.

"Ish, moni! Apa yang tadi itu suara appa?"

"A-aah ania… mungkin boji lupa mengecilkan suara televisi. Biasa, boji kan suka lupa!" aku mengangguk dan kembali memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tas sekolahku. Aku sebenarnya malas pergi kesekolah. Kalian tahu kenapa? Mereka selalu mengejekku dan mengucilkanku. Mereka bilang aku tidak punya umma. Dan itu semua tidak benar. Ummaku ada. Hanya saja tidak bersama denganku dan appa. Dan umma sangat cantik. Mungkin jika aku besar nanti, wajahku akan sama seperti wajah umma.

"Moni, kajja turun kebawah! Appa pasti sudah menungguku." aku menyeret moni turun sambil menenteng ransel barbie kesayanganku. Sesampainya dibawah aku tidak mendapati appa.

"Jumma, appa kemana? Tadikan appa disini menungguku!" aku mencari appa. Appa pasti mengantarku hari ini kan? Aku akan menangis dan tidak akan pergi kesekolah jika appa tidak mengantarku pagi ini.

"Aaah, tuan muda sedang nnnggg sedaang~"

"Kalau appa tidak mengantar Tao, Tao tidak mau sekolah!" sahutku setengah berteriak dan duduk manyun di sofa ruang tengah.

"Tao, mungkin appa sedang sibuk jadi berangkat duluan tadi. Ingat, tadi moni sudah menyuruh Tao untuk cepat mandi bukan? Lalu Tao malah bermain bebek." Aku manyun karena ucapan moni benar. Appa tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Aku tahu itu. Aku merasa mataku memanas.

"Tao tidak mau sekolah kalau appa tidak mengantar Tao." Aku menelusupkan kepalaku kekaki yang kutekuk kesofa. Aku tetap tidak akan berangkat sekolah jika bukan appa yang mengantarku.

"Princess, menungguku?" aku mengenal suara berat ini. Aku mendongak dan tersenyum mendapati appa didepanku.

"Appa lama. Aku tidak mau berangkat jika appa tidak mengantar Tao. Aah, jumma dan moni bohong pada Tao. Moni bilang appa sudah berangkat duluan. Hiks, aku benci appa." Aku memeluk appa dan menangis disana.

"Hei princess. Appa tidak mungkin mennggalkanmu! Aah, aku sedih jika princess Tao membenci pangeran." Appa mencoba merayuku rupanya.

"Ania, Tao tidak benci appa. Tao sayang appa. Aah, tadi kemana appa pergi?" aku menatap appa yang kusadari memakai kacamata hitam. Dan appa terlihat tersenyum.

"Appa tadi sedang dikamar mandi baby. Kau tahu bukan appa sedang apa!" aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Dan kenapa appa memakai kacamata hitam? Appa sakit?"

"Ania, appa keren dengan ini bukan? Kau suka jika appa keren seperti ini kan, princess?" aku mengangguk dan memeluk appa.

"Appa, kajja berangkat! Sudah siang appa!" aku bergelayut manja pada appa yang menggendongku.

"Arraseo, tapi pamitan dulu pada moni dan boji."

"Eoh, ada boji disini? Aah, mianhae boji. Tao tidak melihat boji." Aku memasang puppy eyes.

"Gwenchana baby. Lagipula mana mungkin Tao melihat boji jika menangis seperti itu apalagi sekarang ada appamu. Aku menanggapi ucapan boji dengan senyum lebar.

"Kajja appa. Bye moni, bye boji, bye jumma."

Author POV

Kedua orang yang tengah duduk dengan wajah sendu di ruang tamu itu saling menatap dan menguatkan satu sama lain.

"Yeobo, aku tidak tega pada Tao dan Yi Fan. Mereka tidak seharusnya hidup seperti ini. Aku merasa bersalah pada Yi Fan. Seharusnya kita memberitahukan keadaan…"

"Yixing, semua ini sudah terjadi dan kita harus bisa menghadapinya. Yi Fan dan Tao butuh dukungan kita. Dia menantu yang baik. Aku tidak akan melupakannya." Suho memeluk Yixing yang hampir menangis. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi seorang namja muda tampan berdiri dibelakang mereka walau agak jauh.

"Noona, kenapa kau pergi? Hyung jadi seperti ini. Jika aku boleh memilih, lebih baik Tao tidak ada daripada kami harus kehilangan dirimu. Noona, kau melihat hyung sekarang? Kau lihat Tao sekarang? Kau tidak kasihan pada Tao saat ini? Semua chingunya mengolok – oloknya hanya karena kau tidak bersamanya. Noona, mintalah pada Tuhan untuk memutar ulang waktu. Aku merindukanmu. Semua merindukanmu. Noona, sebentar lagi aku akan menikahi Baekhyun. Seperti janjiku pada noona. Noona akan datangkan? Noona harus datang apapun yang terjadi." Ucapnya lirih sambil meneteskan airmatanya saat melihat appa dan ummanya berpelukan sambil menangis. Dia menatap ke dinding dimana terdapat foto keluarga mereka dengan seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk dengan perut besar. Yeoja itu adalah…

"Chanyeol, kenapa berdiri disana?"

"H…hyung…"

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


End file.
